One difficulty with many conventional pattern classification techniques is the association of tracks of objects from different sensors due to scene bias and/or scene mismatch. For example, in the case of intercepting enemy missiles, such as intercontinental ballistic missiles (ICBMs) or other long range missiles, an interceptor-based sensor may need to associate tracks of objects it has generated with tracks of objects generated by a ground-based sensor to determine which object is designated for intercept.
Thus, there are general needs for improved pattern-classification techniques, including improved interceptor-based sensors that can associate tracks of different sensors.